The Forest: A Mr Crepsley Romance
by DamonAddict
Summary: mr. Crepsley didn't really die, but he vanished into a forest to regain his strength. there, a fifteen year old found him... it all started as a friendship, but they ended up falling in love with each other. Please R & R
1. Introduction

_**The Forest: A Mr. Crepsley Love Story**_

Introduction:

"_I want you to know that I will always be somewhere, near you. It doesn't matter how far I am, anytime you are in trouble or in danger, I will be there for you. See you next time, my black pearl." He said as he vanished into the dark._

**December the 25th**** 2010, 4:00 AM**

I wake up… I'm breathing heavily… I really CAN"T STAND having that dream anymore. I've been dreaming the same thing for the last six months. And the worst part is that everytime I wake up, the only thing that I remember is that one last thing he said.

_I know you're not wondering who "HE" is, since you probably read the description of this story, but as I am a huge fan of clichés,_

_I will pretend that you ARE wondering who is this "HE" and I'm going to describe our beloved vampire Mr. Crepsley (I love calling him Mr. Crepsley, instead of Larten Crepsley; I don't really know why). So, here we go. He is the ugliest, but at the same time, most beautiful vampire that I've ever seen. He had orange hair.. he was tall, he had black eyes… He is probably the nicest living dead that I have ever seen(not that I've seen too many) He was always there when I needed him and he always saved me when I got into trouble. He was, is and will always be one of a kind. But that's enough… I don't like talking about him.. it always makes me want to cry._

Back to my room now… I can't sleep anymore. Even though I keep my eyes closed, I just can't fall asleep.

I look down the window and I see all that perfect, silver, white snow. There is no trace of any human being… There is no trace of LIFE at all. From underneath my pillows, I hear a faint "Meow". Then a small black head pops out looking at me with big, emerald green eyes. Looks like Tom could really us some petting… So, he just jumped on my lap and I started to pet him, but I was not really giving him many attention, so he goes back to sleep again..

I look out the window again… Today is Christmas.. In a few hours my grandparents, my aunts and uncles, my cousins and I don't know how many family friends that I HATE will be here, and I'll have to give the best fake smile that I can.. God, how much I hate this (don't get me wrong, I don't hate CHRISTMAS, I just hate all those hugs and kisses)!!!

**5:00 AM**

Suddenly, the craziest idea I've had in two years occurs to me. I quickly go and have a shower, comb my hair and put on my most beautiful dress( that's because all the guests will probably arrive before I could be back) and head to the kitchen. It's all so incredibly quiet in the house. It's creepy, but yet peaceful and pleasant. I leave a note for my parents on the refrigerator, grab my coat and head to the door. The moment I am outside and feel all that cold air on my face I feel free and relieved… I can't really describe those feelings. I love the cold… I don't really know why… maybe because Mr. Crepsley was always so cold. It reminded me of him, in a way. Maybe…

I start going to the forest that is situated at about a mile from my house. It's really weird, because I haven't gone there for more than a year, but it is like some supernatural force is guiding me. Finally, after about an hour of walking, I am once again in front of that place that I never managed (and never WANTED) to forget, the place I always dream about, the place that has changed my life forever. But, on top of all, the place where I first met Mr. Crepsley.

**It all started ****in October, 2007.**

**Author's Note: Please read and review.. I know that this introduction is not really great, but I promise that the next parts will be better.. And please don't be too harsh with me, it's the first time I ever post a story**


	2. How I Met Him

**October, the 28****th****, 9PM**

Another cloudy afternoon in Surrey, England. The clouds were covering the sky and there was no star on it at all. I was walking through the forest. It was very cold, but I didn't really care. I always thought that place had something magical… something UNIQUE.

_Most people used to say(and still say) that that place was cursed, that werewolves and vampires had their homes there. But, of course no one ever listened to what they were saying, mostly because they believed that all those stories were the fruit of the imagination of old people, children or mischievous teenagers__. They have no idea how right they were… _

But those sayings never bothered me… I was simply IN LOVE with that place. It could make me forget of all the problems I had, it could make me feel that, between those trees I could be whoever or whatever I wanted to be, and most of all, it would make me forget of my stupid origins.

So, I kept walking for hours and hours. Then, suddenly, I heard a mutter behind the trees and I slowly turned around to see what it was.. At first, I only saw too little sparkles. But then, the two little lights came closer and closer. It was too late when I realized that those were, actually the eyes of a bear… A huge bear that was looking with delight at his DINNER!! I tried to run away, but the fiend was faster than me. With only one jump, he put me to the ground and then opened his huge mouth. I closed my eyes, hoping that the animal would kill me as fast as he could… But after a few seconds, out of nowhere, two strong hands came out of the dark and ripped the off the beast's head.

Then, he came near me.

"Who are you?" he asked. I must say, he had the deepest and most beautiful voice that I have ever heard.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he asked again, more imperatively this time… But I couldn't answer…I was too shocked to do that… I felt hot water pouring down my cheeks, and I realized those were tears. I couldn't move and I couldn't feel the cold coming to my face.

He Sighed.

"All right, I am going to take you to my house. Come on."

He lifted me into his arms and started walking slowly. I put my arms around his neck and held him as tight as I could, so he wouldn't drop me. And then, I fell asleep….

**11:00 PM**

Cinnamon… That was the first thing that came to me when I woke up… There was a faint scent of cinnamon in the room I was in.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a one-person bed. I looked around the small room. The walls were made out of wood and there were pictures of a boy that was about my age. I assumed he was the son of the man that saved me from the bear.

Then, he entered the room… he didn't say anything. I didn't even know if he realized that I was there…I decided to break the ice.

"Thank you for saving me" I said silently.

He turned to see me….

_That was the first time I could really take a look at his face, and, boy, he looked TERRIFYING!!! He had curly, orange hair, and an incredibly long scar on his left cheek. His face was as white as snow. He was wearing a black suit and a read cloak. I assumed he was in his forties._

"Don't", he said, "I don't care if you are dead or alive, I just don't want to have a 16 year old girl's death on my consciousness".

"Anyway, thank you", I said again

"Could you please tell me what were you doing out there at that time?"

"I was strolling around… I do it all the time when my parents are not home"

"WHY HERE?" he yelled. Then in less than a second he was near me. He starred at me with anger and hatred. "Don't you realize that you could have died?"

He didn't let me answer. After a few seconds, his face turned from anger to surprise.

"Where are you from?" he asked, with a curious tone in his voice.

"I live at the house situated one mi…"

"No…" he said calmly, "what _country_ are you from?"

"I'm from England", I lied.

"No, you're not!" he replied, "you have big brown eyes, brown hair and you are a little tanned, even though it's freezing cold during this time of the year. "Those are not English features…", he continued, "_Those are Latin features!"_

"I'm Romanian", I finally said, "But we've moved to England six years ago and I don't like talking about my true origins"

"Why not?!" he asked, surprised.

"Because… I don't really know why" I admitted

He nodded.

"What part of Romania are you from?"

"Transylvania"

"_Transylvania!"___he scoffed. "The source of all those myths and lies about vampires, making them look evil and cruel to the whole world!"

"They _are _evil and cruel. Fascinating, but, yet, evil and cruel".

"Do you really think they are _fascinating_?!" he asked… "You think that these creatures of the dark that can only come out at night and that can only feed on human blood like, parasites!! You think that's fascinating?"

"Why do you care so much? See…"

But I didn't get to finish what I had to say, because I noticed that his fingers had those strange markings that vampires have, and then I thought about his strength and his rapidity and it just came to me. I looked at him with a glance combined with fear and surprise and then yelled:

"**YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!!!"**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I hope you like the story… I know it's a bit different from the books. I hope you don't mind that the girl is from Romania… I just thought I should mention my home country. PLEASE R&R!!**


	3. Getting To Know Him

He stared at me for a while (That seemed more like an eternity) and then he whispered:

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a vampire", I repeated, "that's why you're so strong, your skin is so pale, incredibly fast… A-and those little scars on your fingers. I read in a book that vampires have those little markings that distinguish them from humans, but I didn't believe, since it wasn't mentioned in any other vampire book."

He sighed.

"Well, I guess I should not argue with you, or try to convince you that I am not the creature that I really am… I will not lie to you… Yes, I am a vampire"

After he said that, an almost unbearable silence filled the whole room. I could even hear the wind blowing. I felt he was looking at me, but when I tried to look back, he quickly turned his head.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"_Kill you? _I saved your life just two hours ago. Why on Earth do you think I would kill you?!"

"Well, because you are _evil_" I answered.

"Am I really? I saved your life, I didn't even leave that bear kill you, so I could drink all your blood! And you're staying here, in my house, lying on MY bed telling me that I am EVIL?"

I didn't answer.

"Ungrateful little brat", he muttered.

He went to the other room, grabbed a suitcase and came back. Then, he started to pack his stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"I do not know"

"Why are you ;leaving, then?"

He came near me.

"Because…", he said, "you are going to return now to your small village, tell everyone that an 'evil' creature of the dark is living in the woods and they will all come here… and kill me" He paused. "Or… maybe you will come back here tomorrow, open my coffin, let me burn in the sun, or bring holy water, a wooden stake, a crucifix, or any of these things that people think might kill me."

And again, that painful silence.

"Wait" I said, "You are right… if you really wanted to drink my blood, you would have left that bear kill me, or at least, you would have acted the moment I had woken up. I'm sorry—it was wrong to say that you are evil. I'm not going tell anything about you, and I won't come here with holy water… or garlic. You can stay here as long as you wish."

He turned to me. He seemed really surprised to hear that, as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Really?"

"Really" I smiled at him.

Then, for the first time, he smiled at me.

"Well… Thank you, then"

I looked at the models of his bed… I wanted to ask him something, but I didn't really know what to say.

"What do you want to ask?"

He looked at me and saw a combination of amazement and curiosity on my face, and chuckled. "I know you want to ask me something. It's not the first time I see a curious child." And, then he smiled to himself, like he was reliving a nice memory.

"Ok… Umm… I wanted to… I was wondering if…" I took a deep breath and said: "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Why do you want to sleep here?"

"I'm afraid of going home at this time of night… especially after the… horrifying encounter with that beast" I answered, hoping that he would understand.

"What about your parents? Won't they be worried?"

"They're gone... Business stuff"

"And doesn't the idea of sleeping in the house with a vampire scared you?" he asked, sarcastically. "I thought you said we were evil".

"Yes, I did... But I changed my opinion"

He thought about it for a few seconds.

"Very well... you may stay"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"But you will be alone in here, anyway" he continued, "because I need to go and feed myself"

"You mean…"

"NO, I am not going to kill anyone", he laughed. "I will just make an incision in the leg or the arm of the person I'm going to feed on"

"How do you do that?"

He came near me.

"For instance…"

He took my right hand, and he quickly pinched my thumb and took a really small drop of blood"

"Hmm… good blood… "

He smiled when he saw the expression on my face.

"And that's all?" I asked "No fangs, no transforming into bats, no killing? I wonder from where all those Transylvanian myths come from"

"Trust me" he laughed, "I have been trying to figure that out for two hundred years!"

"That is your real age???"

"No… I actually am two hundred and twenty four years old…"

"And you will never die?" 

"I will die… It's just that we, vampires, age ten times slower than humans… Like, we age a year in ten human years… And we can also die stabbed or shot, or etc. Disappointed?"

"A little. As I said, vampire myths fascinate me. But I like the fact that you can die…" I admitted

"Why?" he asked

"It's just scary. The idea of seeing all your loved ones grow old and die, whereas you remain young forever"

"I never really thought about it that way. I guess you are right"

"Who is that boy?" I asked, after my I saw one of the pictures with the boy again.

"That's Darren Shan, my apprentice"

"So, he's a vampire too?"

"No, he is only a half vampire. He is still human… half of him, at least"

"How is that possible?"

"It's… complicated"

Suddenly, I remembered I never asked what HIS name was.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask you……. What is your name?"

"Larten Crepsley" he answered, "yours?"

"Katherine… Caterina, actually, but everyone pronounces it Catherine"

"Nice to meet you, Katherine", he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too… Mr. Crepsley"

"You must be really tired… Go to sleep" he said gently.

He didn't have to say it twice. I was so tired……. ten seconds after I laid my head on the pillow, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I know this was too long and probably boring, but I promise I'll come up with better stuff.**


End file.
